


This One Time, When I Was In Las Vegas

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-27
Updated: 2008-09-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: They’re all in Vegas. And well, funny things happen in Vegas -





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **This story is told from Jared’s POV**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Author's notes: Jared's thoughts are in italics

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

* * *

I wake up, turning my head to the side. Pain. Nausea. Fucking Rosenbaum and his tequila shooters! If that prick had hair, I’d rip it out.

 

I sit up. More pain. This time, coming from below the waist. Fuck.

 

I turn my head to see a lump beside me. Great. I picked up some random guy and let him fuck me. Good and hard, from the way my ass feels. I sigh and pull the covers back and walk across the floor, naked as the day I was born, and go into the bathroom. 

 

I piss, wash my hands, splash some water on my face, and just stare at myself in the mirror. Eeeesh, I look rough. I’m surprised that someone came back with me to my room.

 

Uh-oh. Noise. He’s awake. I might as well go out and see who it is. _Please God, pleeeeeeeease don’t let it be Rosenbaum. He’s a great guy – but…no._

 

I open the door and – _FUCK! Fuckity-frick-frack-fuck!_

 

“Jensen?” I say disbelievingly.

 

“Jared! Thank God it was you!” he shouts as he pulls me into a hug. His morning wood pokes me right in my dick. Great. Now we’re both hard.

 

“Uh – Jen…you’re poking me here,” I laugh, looking down at his oh so perfect cock. _Lick lick lick!_ I mentally slap myself. _He doesn’t love you,_ I tell myself. _Stop it._ I walk past him, leaving the bathroom, and sit down on the couch. Still naked.

 

“Jared, do you remember anything?” he asks me, walking into the bathroom and pissing…with the door open. I guess formalities really are nothing considering we’re ex-lovers and best friends.

 

“No, you?”

 

“Not much. I remember Chris winning like twenty grand on that slot machine, and then us all going to that other casino – everything’s pretty much a blur after that.” Jensen pauses a moment and steps through the doorway. “Did we?? You know?” he asks.

 

“From the way my ass feels, yeah,” I answer.

 

Jensen smirks that soooo fuckable smirk that he perfected as Dean Winchester and says, “Too bad I don’t remember it. I always did like fucking you…”

 

I stare at him with my mouth open. He smirks again and goes back into the bathroom. Bastard.

 

I hear the shower turn on and I sigh, my head falling to the cushioned sofa back.

 

“You comin' or what?” he shouts.

 

_What the hell. I deserve an orgasm that I remember._

 

Next thing I know, I’m bent at the waist slightly, my feet kicked apart, hands on the wet tile, and Jensen is fucking into my already sore ass with shower gel as lubrication, his hands pressed into my waist, holding me tight. His balls are slapping against my ass over and over – the sound dripping off the walls like the beads of water running down our bodies. I push back, bending more. I need to feel him, have to feel every inch. He pushes me against the wall and molds his body against my back…and does **that** thing - the one thing that makes Jensen the best lover that I have ever had: he undulates his hips slowly, rotating and then push-pull, rotating again. His cock brushes inside me, sliding against my prostate on almost every stroke. I feel myself coming apart. The sounds escaping my mouth just urge him on. I know his orgasm is close. I know everything about him. He’s my soulmate, and I love him with every fiber of my being. Jensen’s nails dig into my flesh as he fucks harder and harder into me. 

 

He grunts, moans, and my name rolls off his lips as he explodes long, hot and hard, his come soaking me inside. The litany of filth falling from both our mouths has me at the edge, begging, shouting for release. Jensen snakes his hand around to my dick, two strokes and I’m coming – my spunk spraying the tiled wall.

 

“Mmmmm,” he growls in my ear. “Good…so tight and ready for me Jay,” he whispers, pulling his cock out of me and turning me around. 

 

I smile and look into those beautiful shamrock colored eyes, and for a second, I swear I see love staring back at me.

 

“You ok?” he smiles, pulling the curtain back and stepping out of the shower.

 

“Yeah, great. Relaxed,” I answer. “You?”

 

“Awesome,” he smiles, going up on his tiptoes and kissing me. “Let’s get dressed and get to the food. I’m starving. Of course that’s providing Mike and Chris haven’t cleaned them out yet.

 

_I love you_ , my mind whispers as he walks out of the bathroom, _always have, always will_.

 

~

 

We get downstairs and head into the restaurant. Mike, Chris, and Steve are all sitting down for breakfast, already eating.

 

“Hey, if it isn’t the two lovebirds,” Steve chortles.

 

I flip him off, everyone laughs.

 

“Yeah, if we knew that the happy couple would be joining us, we would have waited,” Mike adds.

 

Jensen and I both frown at them as if they just flew in from Pluto or something.

 

“Yeah, ok. Uh, food?” I ask Jensen, still looking puzzled. Jensen nods and we head to the food bars.

 

“What the hell was that about?” he asks me. 

 

“Dunno,” I shrug, “don’t care either. I’m hungry, hung over and it hurts like a bitch to walk.”

 

Jensen snorts out a laugh and moves close to my ear. “You shouldn’t have such a fine little ass…”

 

I love how he is when we’re alone, or just when nobody is paying attention. He’s so open and honest. Real. God, I love him.

 

~

 

We get back to the table and start eating. The three morons are staring at us.

 

“WHAT?” I snarl.

 

“Weeeeeeeell?” Steve replies, folding his arms.

 

Jensen looks up at him. “Well what?”

 

Steve looks over at Chris, Chris back at him and then over to us. “Last night!” Chris says, shaking his head. “We saw you. We know what y’all did.”

 

I sit my fork down. “Look, we’re two consenting adults. I think that we can handle last night. It’s really none of y’all's business.”

 

“None of our business! Look – I know what happened when you and Jen broke up last time. The guy was a mess, for months. Hell, I’d bet he is still in…OWWWWW!” Chris howls as his body jumps and he bends down to rub his shin. “Jensen, what the – “ but he suddenly stops talking.

 

I look over at Jensen. I know that Chris was gonna say: ‘still in love with you’. I just know it. Jensen looks over at me and smiles. 

 

“What?” he says innocently. 

 

I chuckle. I know he’s not innocent. Not even close.

 

I lean over into his personal space, smile – and then I kiss him. He hates PDAs – but he doesn’t pull away, he just melts into the kiss. I pull back and swipe my thumb over his lips, getting the wet off of them. My fingers linger lightly over his cheek, and down his jawline.

 

“Get a room…” three voices say at once.

 

Jensen stands up and holds out his hand. “Got one already, and I think we should make use of it again…” he tells me.

 

“Oh hell yeah,” I smile, taking his offered hand and allowing him to pull me up.

 

Jensen takes his plate full of food, I grab mine, and we head toward our room, ignoring the waiter telling us that we can't take our plates with us.

 

Jensen turns and heads outside to the arboretum and stops at one of the tables there. 

 

"No room?" I ask, pout evident on my lips.

 

"Can I eat first?"

 

I look down at my own plate. "Yeah, I am hungry."

 

We sit in silence a moment, then Jensen says "So, Jay - about last night...this morning."

 

"Yeah?" _Oh God...here it comes_.

 

"What are we gonna do about it? I mean the last time we tried it - we were pretty fortunate that we were able to stay friends. I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend. I can't live without you."

 

"I know, I feel the same way Jen...but I wanna try to - "

 

"Excuse me, sirs?" a pretty young girl says, smiling.

 

"Yes," Jensen says, turning to look at her, the irritation in his eyes not going unnoticed.

 

"I'm sorry," she says a bit more quietly. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but last night in the chapel, you two left and forgot to take your marriage license with you."

 

_Well fuck...that's unexpected_.

 

"Uhhh - huh?" Jensen asks.

 

_Five-four-three-two-o_

 

"What the fuck do you mean marriage liscense?" Jensen explodes. 

 

_Exactly 4.1 seconds to a bonified Jensen Ross Ackles freak out_.

 

~*~

 

Jensen is sitting on my bed, his head between his knees. I reach over and rub his back gently in small circles. 

 

"Jense, it's ok, we'll get an annulment. You don't need to freak out."

 

Jensen gasps and starts to rock slowly back and forth. "I'm gonna throw up," he tells me. 

 

I get up to grab the trashcan. _Great, he's actually sick to his stomach because he's married to me_.

 

I set it on the floor between his feet and sit back down beside him. 

 

"I'm sorry Jen, sorry that you're so freaked o-ou-out," I sniffle. Fucking flying bullfuck! I'm not gonna cry...not gonna cry. Fuck a duck sideways, I'm crying.

 

Jensen looks up and stares at me. He reaches over and swipes at a tear rolling down my cheek. "Why're you crying, Jared?"

 

_Shut up Jared. Do **not** open your mouth. Don't do it. Keep your teeth together._

 

"Well shit Jensen, I don't know - maybe the fact that apparently I'm too fucking disgusting to be married to?" I yell, kicking the trashcan. _Well fiddle shit - I never was very good at controlling diarrhea of the mouth_.

 

"You think that that's why - you - Jared, it's not that! When I got married to you, I wanted it to be in a church, with my family there. Not some fucking two second chapel in fucking Las God damned Vegas! I wanted a real wedding!" he shouts, matching my anger.

 

"Really?" I yell.

 

"Yeah, really!" he yells back.

 

"Well good! That's what I want, too!" I scream.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

"I still love you, you big fucking idiot!" he frowns, his voice a slight bit lower in volume.

 

"I love you, too..." I shout back.

 

The next few seconds go in slow motion. Jensen comes at me and pulls me into a kiss so fierce that I feel the burn in my toes. It's deep, long and full of so much love and passion that I know that this time, we're forever.

 

~

 

We're laying in a sweaty heap in the middle of the bed. Jensen is panting, laying across my wet naked body, the sheets long ago kicked to the floor. I run my hand up his wet back and across his shoulders. 

 

"You know, getting married here isn't so bad," I tell him, looking at the new white gold wedding band on my finger, glancing down at the matching one on Jensen's. "Just think, we can blow a wad of cash on a reception!" I laugh.

 

~*~

 

"So, Jared," the reporter starts, her business suit making her look much older than she actually is. "Tell us how you and Jensen got married last year."

 

I smile and look over at my husband, who is holding our brand new baby girl in his arms. "Well, this one time, when I was in Las Vegas...."

 

 

~end


End file.
